


I only want you near me

by Demi_Fae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: About mating more than anything, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Come Inflation, Dragon AU, Dragon Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Vague a/b/o talk, a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/pseuds/Demi_Fae
Summary: Kenobi was a mighty and powerful dragon, hundreds of knights challenging him per year only to be defeated in seconds. Anakin had been one such knight, once upon a time- the difference was, he kept coming back.And every time he’d been defeated he’d return, once determined to defeat and kill the dragon and now to just see him again- until he gave up all pretenses of fighting and just came to visit. They’d been- not exactly friends, no, but something- for a few months now, and now they were… this.Truthfully, he hadn’t known how long he’d wanted it. When Kenobi had welcomed him with tea and told him to call him Obi-Wan- something Anakin still wasn’t totally used to? When Anakin realized that he didn’t want to fight Obi-Wan anymore, just wanted to spend time with him? Or had it been from the moment they met, Obi-Wan meeting Anakin’s sword and shield with fire and claws, shedding his human form in seconds?How long had Anakin Skywalker wanted to be claimed by Obi-Wan Kenobi?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 15
Kudos: 235





	I only want you near me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If you would stay beside me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185978) by [Tomicaleto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomicaleto/pseuds/Tomicaleto). 



> This is inspired by and a sort-of gift for Tomicaleto, who wrote "If you would stay beside me", which is just amazing, all of it

“Anakin? Are you- sure? My rut will last several days,” Obi-Wan looked more vulnerable than the dragon ever should have. Kenobi was mighty and powerful, hundreds of knights challenging him per year only to be defeated in seconds. Anakin had been one such knight, once upon a time- the difference was, he kept coming back. 

And every time he’d been defeated he’d return, once determined to defeat and kill the dragon and now to just see him again- until he gave up all pretenses of fighting and just came to visit. They’d been- not exactly friends, no, but something- for a few months now, and now they were… this. 

Anakin bit his lip. He just barely noticed Obi-Wan’s eyes darken at the sight before he released it from his teeth and nodded. “I’m sure.”

Truthfully, he hadn’t known how long he’d wanted this. When Kenobi had welcomed him with tea and told him to call him Obi-Wan- something Anakin still wasn’t totally used to? When Anakin realized that he didn’t want to fight Obi-Wan anymore, just wanted to spend time with him? Or had it been from the moment they met, Obi-Wan meeting Anakin’s sword and shield with fire and claws, shedding his human form in seconds?

How long had Anakin Skywalker wanted to be fucked- no,  _ claimed- _ by Obi-Wan Kenobi?

“Anakin, if we do this you have to know anything-  _ everything- _ could happen. Once we get started I might not be able to stop, no matter how you react. I-” Obi-Wan looked ashamed of himself. “I could hurt you, Anakin, without even meaning to. I could break you and I wouldn’t be able to stop myself.” 

Despite Kenobi’s warning, Anakin felt a thrill spike up his spine. The idea of Obi-Wan throwing Anakin over his shoulder, intent on ‘having his way with him’ like the horror stories they told in the villages almost… excited him, to say the least. Anakin shifted at the growing erection in his pants. 

“I trust you,” he settled on saying. 

Obi-Wan’s face softened slightly at that. “Thank you for the vote of confidence, treasure,” he said. 

Obi-Wan reached out his hand for Anakin to grab. "There will be no going back," he warned, even as Anakin pulled himself close enough to feel the dragon's breath on his cheek. 

"I know."

Even though Anakin knew he made his choice, he still couldn't breathe. His heart pounded in his chest as Obi-Wan guided him through his den. Anakin had been here so many times, but never much further than the entrance, and never under these circumstances. 

The dragon in human form led him past the mountains of gold coins, the gems and jewels, to an alcove lined with lengths of cloth. Soft, worn blankets laid next to fine silk tapestries stolen from kings.  _ It was a nest, _ Anakin realized, staring at the cozy mound. He glanced at Obi-Wan out of the corner of his eye to see that he was staring at him, then looked back down to the ground. 

Obi-Wan carefully spun Anakin around so that they were face- to-face and pushed him down to lay in the nest. He was gentle but firm- he was obviously trying to restrain himself from hurting Anakin. His fingers gripped Anakin’s arms tightly though not enough to bruise as Obi-Wan spread himself over Anakin’s body. Trapped as he was between the nest and it’s dragon, Anakin was warm and comfortable. He ran his fingers across the different cloths, feeling the different textures. 

Anakin laughed when he noticed Obi-Wan staring up at him in satisfaction. "What?" 

The dragon rubbed his face into Anakin’s chest and purred. "You're happy," he said. 

Anakin blushed and looked away, still petting the cloth. He couldn't stand to look at Kenobi when he was staring at him like that- like he was really happy to see  _ Anakin _ and not just to have a partner during his rut. 

It didn't take long for Obi-Wan to shift from purring and playing with Anakin's hair to moaning and rutting on his leg. His hands tightened to fists in Anakin's shirt as he growled lowly. Anakin slowly lifted his hands around Obi-Wan’s and moved them away to strip off his shirt. Kenobi’s hands were back on him immediately, running over Anakin's bare skin and making him blush. 

Anakin looked down at Obi-Wan with pleading eyes. "I'm here to help, so please let me," he begged. 

Obi-Wan’s eyes darkened and Anakin could swear he saw a hint of smoke sneak out of his nostrils. "Turn over," he said, and Anakin was quick to obey. 

"What are you-" Anakin tried to ask before Obi-Wan tore his pants. "I could have just taken them off," he grumbled under his breath. 

"Oh, but this is so much more fun," Obi-Wan said against Anakin's ass. He keened at the feeling of a beard rubbing against his cheeks before hand pried them apart and a rough tongue swiped over his entrance. 

Obi-Wan explored Anakin passionately and enthusiastically while he tried to rock back into the dragon's face. He cried when he felt Obi-Wan move away only to jolt when a finger prodded at him instead. It didn't take long for one finger to become two, then three- and then Obi-Wan was rolling him back over.

Anakin’s mouth watered at the sight of Obi-Wan’s hardened cock. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen before- the dragon didn’t like clothes, preferred to stroll around his cave naked- but the idea of it being hard because of  _ him _ was foreign. And the thought of being fucked by Obi-Wan, speared by his cock made Anakin's heart beat faster. 

Anakin licked his lips and held open his legs. It took less than a second for Obi-Wan to settle between them and press his tip into Anakin. He could tell that the dragon was holding himself back to not thrust in all at once. Anakin started to rock back against it, pain being drowned out by all of the pleasure. 

Obi-Wan slowly thrust in and out to get then both used to the sensations. On a particularly slow move Anakin wrapped his legs around Obi-Wan’s back and pulled him flush against him. They both moaned into the cave and Anakin could feel that he was going to come soon. A curious tongue prodding at his nipple is what finally pushed him over the edge.

Anakin's back arched as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, Obi-Wan following him moments later. Anakin could feel him within him- Obi-Wan produced truly obscene amounts of come, even in human form, and he was pumping all of it into Anakin. 

Anakin went limp against the soft nest. He felt like he could just curl up into a ball and stay there, with Obi-Wan warm at his side. 

But he remembered the very reason he was here with Obi-Wan, who was going into his sex craze, when he heard a growl and felt a hardening cock on his leg. 

While Anakin was still pliant and leaking, Obi-Wan pushed him over to his side. He fucked Anakin this time, not bothering to do anything before driving his cock in. Anakin just moaned and closed his eyes as Obi-Wan used him however he wished. Obi-Wan hadn't been kidding when he mentioned his stamina and need to mate- he went another few rounds while Anakin tried his best to stay relaxed. 

He could feel his stomach stretching with Obi-Wan’s come with every round, Obi-Wan seemingly not needing to rest before his drive kicked back in. It sloshed slightly with every thrust, and Anakin was just on the border of too much. 

Soon enough Anakin was placed into his back again, one leg over Obi-Wan’s shoulder and the other on his hip. He could feel himself start to harden as Obi-Wan took him again. Their nest- _ and when had it become theirs?-  _ smelled of sex and sweat and it just made Anakin harder. 

"Anakin," Obi-Wan panted. "Ani, gem-"

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin answered. 

"Please- let me-" kittenish licks tickled the column of his throat, building into open- mouthed kisses and nibbles. 

"Please-" Anakin wasn't sure what Obi-Wan was asking, but all he knew was that he  _ wanted it.  _ Anything Obi-Wan would give him he'd gladly take. 

Obi-Wan groaned and sucked a mark on the underside of Anakin's chin. "Let me bite-"

Anakin thrust up against Obi-Wan. He was surprised at how much he liked the idea- of Obi-Wan biting him, leaving a mark for days or weeks- maybe it would even scar- Anakin rolled his head to the side and gripped Obi-Wan’s hair to shove him towards the open skin. "Yes-" 

Anakin felt teeth snapping just above his neck. "No!" Obi-Wan cried. He almost pulled back before Anakin grabbed his face to being him close. 

"What's wrong?" he asked worridly. Obi-Wan hadn't said anything about this before, he didn't know what to expect. Nothing should be going wrong, there wasn't- "Is this about the bite?"

Obi-Wan huffed a laugh. "It's not just a bite, Anakin, it would be a sign of a mating- I can't…" he stuffed and leaned his forehead against Anakin's. "I can't do that to you unless you know what you're getting into."

"What-" Anakin threw his head back as Kenobi’s thrust brushed a spot that made his legs tremble. "-Would a mating be?" 

"It would mark us partners in everything, sharing the hoard- defending out territory-" Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to Anakin's nose and a hand to his belly. "-raising little ones," he finished and Anakin's face burned. 

"So we would be- married?" 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "In your terms, yes, for life." Anakin's breath caught in his throat.  _ Oh.  _

"Please, bite me- mark me, claim me-" Anakin rambled as he stared into Obi-Wan’s eyes. He felt tears sting his eyes as he admitted what he'd known for some time now, but was always to scars to say. But if he didn't say something now- if Obi-Wan didn't know, found another partner before his next rut- "Please, please, I've been in love with you for so long." 

Obi-Wan did rear back at that. "What-" He looked shocked, before moaning and thrusting hard. He fucked the tears of of Anakin's eyes and then leaned over to kiss them up. "I love you too. I dint know how long, but Anakin Skywalker, I've fallen in love with you." 

Anakin let the tears fall at the admission. He’d wanted this for so long, had buried fantasies about marrying Obi-Wan, but he'd never imagined it quite like this. 

"Please?" He pleaded and bared his throat again. 

Obi-Wan looked down at him seriously. Anakin tried to pay attention, if this was serious enough for Obi-Wan to be fighting this hard in his rut. "Mating bites- they're not permanent, but very nearly- Anakin, thus cannot be a split- second decision-"

Anakin pulled Obi-Wan back down into a kiss. "I've been dreaming about this for years," he admitted. "Please, I want- this, so, so, bad-"

Obi-Wan leaned down to bite his neck and Anakin cried out, jerked his hips forward, come streaking between their bodies. Obi-Wan thrust into him a few more times, never letting go of Anakin’s neck, before he came as well. 

The sensation of Obi-Wan coming within him again made Anakin moan, but- there was too much now. 

"Obi-Wan," Anakin whined and winced as he could feel his stomach stretching. He felt more full from this than he'd ever been in his life, from any amount of food he ever could have eaten. It felt like he was about to burst from the pressure inside him. 

It was the best thing he'd ever felt. 

"Love you, love you, you're taking this so well, jewel," Obi-Wan murmured into his ear and neck, still fucking in gently. "You look perfect swollen with my come, letting me fuck you until you cry. You'd love to be bred, wouldn't you? Lying here every day, not having to move or want for anything, just letting me take care of you while pumping you full until my seed takes. Give us children to love, feed them and care for them- be a good mate, a good father."

Anakin gasped, loud and clear at the idea. Obi-Wan taking care of him, fucking him hard and fast and slow and sweet and everything in between, every day- leaving Anakin a sloppy wet mess ready to be taken whenever- Of Obi-Wan making him pregnant-

Obi-Wan pulled out of Anakin, and he immediately felt the loss. With it his come spilled out across the fabrics and stained them with the evidence of their union. Though, Anakin had to admit, it was a little uncomfortable to lay in. 

Anakin shifted away from the small puddle forming in between his legs only to wince as he jostled the load inside him and caused even more to leak out. He made a disgusted face at the sticky feeling between his thighs and the damp cloth. 

Anakin turned to face Obi-Wan to ask him to do something, anything- only to cover his mouth with his hand. Obi-Wan was glaring at the cloth underneath him. Anakin had to stifle a giggle at the sight of the feared dragon ready to hiss at the cloth causing his lover discomfort. 

He wanted to laugh again but he felt his stomach cramp before he could. 

Obi-Wan, of course, noticed immediately and began to massage lightly at his stomach, kissing it all over. “You practically look like a carrier already, beautiful ruby,” he murmured against Anakin’s skin. 

Anakin hummed in response, unsure if anything he was hearing. He was too blissed out, from the sex and the subsequent care. He felt it when Obi-Wan laid next to him, head on Anakin's shoulder and thumb rubbing circles on his navel. 

"Sleep, gem," he whispered into Anakin's ear while nibbling on his ear. "You'll need your strength for tomorrow." Even as tired as he was, Anakin felt a thrill shot down his spine. 

However Obi-Wan buried his face into Anakin's neck, just over his bite. It was easy to let go now, where Anakin was comfortable, safe, and now he knew, loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this makes sense but honestly some parts I wrote at 1 in the morning and am just now publishing, so here's to a read-through when I wake up
> 
> You can yell at me on tumblr at [rynae-reblogs](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rynae-reblogs)


End file.
